Lost Without You
by Carbo4ever
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own these CHARACTERS! I am just borrowing them. They do not have anything to do with any real, live, actual people. I am also not a professional writer. I am open to comments and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. This is just a short story to get my feet wet. Enjoy! (and if you don't the pffft on you)
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Carly closed the front door behind her and leaned on it. It can't be true. He wouldn't do this she thought. It was just something they made up to sensationalize the story. But even as Carly thought this, she knew in her heart it was true. She wasn't aware of the tears streaming down her cheeks as she stood in the entrance to the dark, silent house. After a few minutes she slowly began climbing the stairs. She knew what she had to do.

This feeling in the pit of her stomach had been nagging at her for weeks. She had just tried to ignore it because she knew what it would mean to listen to that feeling, but here she was anyway, alone with her heart shattered. When she walked into the bedroom the tears started once again. She was still in such a state of shock that she was barely aware of her movements. It was as if she was on auto-pilot. She took her suitcase down from the shelf in the closet and laid it on the bed.

It didn't take her long to pack her belongings. She had once joked that was the upside to having people trying to kill you, you packed light. Now it just meant that she was on her own again. She looked around once more to make sure she had gotten everything. She wasn't going to bother leaving a note. It wasn't like he would be coming back to read it. She reached into her pocket to pull out her keys and her fingers found the slender object she had placed in there. She had intended on showing him when she got home.

Then she had heard the news report on the radio in the car. "Hope Brady, convicted of 3 counts of Attempted-Murder and 6 counts of Assault with intent to do Bodily Harm has escaped from Salem Correctional Facility. Mrs. Brady was aided in the escape by her husband Police Commissioner Bo Brady. They are now on the run and are both considered fugitives." The radio announcer had continued his report, but Carly couldn't remember anything he said after hearing that Bo was now on the run with Hope.

She removed the object from her pocket and looked at it sadly, then placed it on the dresser. Then she removed her key from the key ring and also set it down on the dresser. She wouldn't need it anymore. With one last look around Carly picked up her suitcase and walked out of the house.

Fifteen minutes later Carly walked up to the front desk of the Salem Inn and checked in. She had called from the car and asked for a room. She didn't care that her eyes were red and swollen from crying. She knew she must look awful, but there was no one for her to look good for anymore. She followed the bell hop into the elevator not even noticing the tight, enclosed space for once. They rode in silence until the bell dinged telling them they had reached their floor. Carly continued to follow the bell hop until he reached room 813 and opened the door to lead her inside. When he had set her suitcase down, Carly tipped the young man and shut the door behind him.

Neither of them had seen the man at the end of the hall when Carly had entered her room. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her. He wondered what she was doing there and because he was burning with curiosity he decided he would find out. He closed the door to his room and walked to the room he had seen the bell hop take her into. He looked at the number and raised his hand to knock when he heard what sounded like sobbing coming from inside the room. He leaned forward and put his ear to the door and listened. From inside he could hear Carly crying.

Justin decided he would talk to her later and went back to his room wondering what had happened. He turned on the television just in time to see the breaking new report flashing on the screen and knew why Carly was crying. He knew that he had been a jerk to her for a while, but they had gotten past that and were friends again. And as her friend he felt bad for her. He knew how much she loved Bo and this must have come as a real blow, especially since Christmas was only a week away.

He looked at his watch and realized he was late picking up Adrienne. He had been distracted by seeing Carly. He got his coat and left, but his mind was trying to figure out a way to make this better and easier for Carly. She was his friend after all and he did feel the need to make it up to her for being such a jerk when she had come back to town.

Justin knocked on Adrienne's door and got no answer. He had called her when he left the hotel and she had told him she would be waiting. He had told her he had been distracted and would tell her why he was running late when he saw her. But where was she? Then he heard the door behind him open. He turned and saw Chloe smiling at him.

"If you're looking for Adrienne, she is in here." Chloe held the door open for Justin.

He walked in to see Adrienne holding Daniel and Chloe's baby. Melanie and Daniel were sitting and chatting on the couch. They all looked up at him when he entered.

"I'm glad you are all here." Justin said before anyone could speak.

"What's wrong?" Adrienne asked noticing the worried and preoccupied look on his face.

"Have any of you watched or listened to the news this afternoon?"

They all shook their heads and began to look around at each other.

"What Happened?" Daniel asked.

Justin took a deep breath before answering. "Bo broke Hope out of jail. They are on the run and have been declared fugitives."

Silence greeted his statement for a few moments.

Then Melanie said in a stunned voice, "He did what?" Before Justin could say anything else she went on. "How could he do that? Oh My God, does my mom know?"

Justin nodded and replied, "Judging by the fact that I saw her moving into a room at the Salem Inn and when I went by her room I could hear her crying, I'd say she knows."

"I have to go check on her." Melanie said getting up. "What room is she in?"

Justin paused and then thought if anyone could help Carly through this it would be Melanie.

"813"

Melanie grabbed her coat and took off to see her mother.

Daniel looked at Justin as Chloe took the baby back from Adrienne and said "You're sure it was Carly moving into the Inn?"

Justin nodded.

Chloe looked at Daniel and said, "Maybe we should ask her to stay with us. She shouldn't be alone right now."

Daniel agreed and this time it was Adrienne who spoke up.

"I think you guys should give Carly a day or two to process everything. And maybe Melanie can help her through this. But don't pressure her."

Chloe looked like she wanted to protest when Daniel spoke up. "Ok. We will give her a day or two. Let her think about what she needs to do and then we will be there for her."

Chloe nodded, but didn't look too happy with the thought. With that, Justin and Adrienne left for their date and Daniel and Chloe began to make a plan to help Carly through this latest turn of events.

Bo looked out the window at the snow falling. The trees and ground were blanketed and all around the cabin there wasn't a sound as it was too cold for any animals to be out that evening. It was midnight and it was officially Christmas Eve. He thought back to 20 years before, to the time he and Carly were stuck in a Cabin during a blizzard. He had underestimated her fishing abilities and then burned the fish she had caught. He chuckled slightly at the memory.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Hope, her voice breaking through his thoughts.

"Nothing." Bo replied shaking his head. He had never really talked to Hope about his previous relationship with Carly. All she knew was that he and Carly had been together and engaged when she was presumed dead, but she didn't know any of the details of the relationship. She thought that his feelings for Carly could never match his feelings for her. And she assumed that if he had been married to Carly when she came back, then he would have left Carly for her just as he had left Billie for her.

But Hope couldn't have been more wrong. He knew deep in his heart that he would never have left Carly for anything, not even Hope. He also knew that his love for Carly had and did run deeper than any other love he had known. He just hoped as he looked out the window that Carly knew that as well.

"Bo?"

"What?"

"Are you ok? You've been awfully quiet."

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About Carly?" Bo turned and faced his wife and as he looked into her eyes he saw, for the first time, acceptance. "It's ok, you know. I know you love Carly."

"Yes, I do. I do love her."

Hope smiled wistfully. She knew by looking into his eyes that Bo no longer belonged to her. He belonged to Carly now. She could also see he was uncomfortable saying these words to her. "It's ok. My therapist and I talked about this a lot. We discussed our marriage and I realized that neither of us had been happy in a very long time." Bo simply nodded at this assessment, so Hope continued.

"After a lot of very long sessions and a lot of crying, I also realized something else."

"What's that?"

"I realized that although I will always love you, I am not in love with you anymore. Just like you aren't in love with me anymore." She saw the surprised look on Bo's face as she said these words followed by relief. "You're in love with Carly. I could see it in the way you looked at her. And the way you looked whenever anyone so much as mentioned her name. I knew it wasn't just sex for you. I knew I had lost you and I think that is why I was so angry. Because I have always been able to get my way and when I saw you falling in love with her, I knew you wouldn't come back to me if I wanted you to."

She saw Bo open his mouth to say something, but she continued quickly, plowing over his attempt at speech. "It isn't an excuse. I have no excuse for doing the things I did. Yes, the medication made me act out, but it just released my inhibitions and allowed me to do what I never would have done otherwise. It allowed me to act on my anger at not getting my way. And all I can say is I'm sorry."

"I understand, Fancy Face. Really I do. I'm just sorry I hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me, Brady. I hurt myself, and you, by hanging on to you when I knew our marriage was over long ago. And I hurt Carly by not letting you fully move on. And I'm sure she's hurt that you helped me escape and took off with me."

"I'm sure she understands. She's very compassionate and understanding."

"Bo, no woman is that compassionate and understanding. Even if she doesn't show it, I'm sure this hurt her."

Bo nodded miserably, knowing Hope was right. He had hurt Carly by taking off. He had promised himself and her that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her again and he had done it himself.

"Bo, go to her."

Bo looked up at Hope and blinked. "What? Hope you know I can't leave you out here."

"Bo, I can take care of myself. There's plenty of food here. There's plenty of wood for the fire. And we have these disposable cell phones so I can call if there is a problem and you can call and let me know how Ciara is." She saw that he was about to protest so she said what she knew would make him agree.

"Bo tomorrow is Christmas. Carly shouldn't spend it hurt and alone just because you want to protect me. I will be fine. Go spend Christmas with Carly and Ciara. Ciara shouldn't miss out on Christmas with both her parents. Go, I'll be fine."

"Ok," Bo said quietly, finally agreeing. "But you will call me if anything happens or goes wrong. Or if you need anything?"

"I promise."

"Ok. I'll call in to check on you. Make sure you keep that phone on you and charged all the time." Hope nodded. "I will. Now go."

"Merry Christmas, Fancy Face."

"Merry Christmas, Brady."

Bo gathered up his things and with one last look at Hope and a quick smile he left the cabin to go back to his princess. It had been 6 days since he had seen her and he had thought of nothing else since he had left with Hope. He just prayed that she would hear him out as he tried to explain. But more than anything he prayed that she would forgive him.

It was nearly dawn when Bo walked up to the back door of his house. He had parked a couple of streets over and walked through the neighborhood's dark roads so no one would see him. He took a deep breath before unlocking the door and walking into the kitchen. The sun was just beginning to peek through the windows, illuminating the room just enough for Bo to navigate his way through it to the living room door. He knew Carly wouldn't be up yet.

I'll just sneak up there and slip into bed with her. He thought, smiling to himself, and walked through the door. He looked around the living room as the shadows slowly receded from the room. Something was different. He couldn't put his finger on it, but the house felt different. He shook these thoughts and feelings away as he silently made his way through the living room and began to creep up the stairs, making sure he skipped the fourth step. It creaked and he didn't want to wake Carly, at least not in that way.

Bo stopped just before entering the bedroom and said a silent prayer that Carly would forgive him for the events of the past week. He slowly pushed the door, which was slightly cracked, open just enough so he could slip through and he stopped short at the sight of the empty bed. Bo looked around thinking that maybe she was in the bathroom, but he was bothered by the fact that the bed didn't look as though it had been slept in. Maybe she worked late and stayed at the hospital. He thought.

Then he noticed something odd. The door to Carly's closet was slightly ajar. He knew Carly had always had a thing about leaving doors open. She liked them to stay closed. That was just one of her many quirks that he loved. So to see the closet door open worried him. He crossed the room and looked in the closet and saw that it was empty. Then he turned and saw that several of the dresser drawers were also partially open and his heart sank. She was gone. She had left.

Then Bo spotted something lying on the dresser. He walked over and he saw what it was. Sitting next to the key she had left behind was one of those home pregnancy tests, the kind with the digital read out. He picked it up and looked at the word that seemed to be flashing as bright as the lights of Broadway. PREGNANT. He walked over to the bed and slowly sank down onto it still staring at that one word. He didn't know how long he sat there looking at that pregnancy test. They were going to have a baby, he smiled.

His smile quickly faded as he realized that she was gone. I have to find her. He thought frantically. Where would she go? Melanie? No she and Philip are living at Victor's. Daniel and Chloe! He stood up and went over to his nightstand and opened the drawer and removed the small box he had hidden there. He had planned to give it to her Christmas morning and now he would give it to her when he found her. Bo made his way back down the stairs, through the living room and kitchen, across the back yard and before he had realized it, he was in his car on his way to Daniel and Chloe's.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Twenty minutes later Bo was walking up to Daniel and Chloe's door when he realized it was still kind of early. They may still be sleeping. He looked at his watch and was relieved to find that it was after nine so he knocked. After a minute the door swung open and Chloe stood there.

"Bo!" Her face showed utter shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Carly. Is she here?" Bo tried to see past Chloe into the apartment just in case Carly was there.

"No, she isn't here." Chloe said shaking her head. Neither of them saw Daniel and Melanie coming out of the baby's room.

"Do you know where she is?"

"No I don't."

"Please tell me if you do. I have to find her."

"Why!?" came Melanie's voice as she appeared behind Chloe.

Bo didn't know what to say to Melanie. It was clear she was angry at him and he didn't know if she knew about the baby. "Melanie…" he began when she cut him off.

"No! You don't just get to come in here looking for my mom and acting like nothing has happened." Bo opened his mouth to speak, but Melanie continued as though she didn't notice. "You've been so wrapped up in Hope and her craziness that you have been totally oblivious to the fact that you have totally neglected my mom. Or do you even care that she has been feeling ignored, lonely, and taken for granted? Do you care that this little stunt you pulled with Hope has completely devastated her?"

"Of course I care. I love your mother."

"You love her so much that you didn't even bother to tell her what you were doing. No note, no phone call, no nothing. She had to hear it on the radio. She cried for hours." Bo's heart sank at that statement. "Let me ask you something Bo. With all that is going on with your nut job wife and you being so focused on her, when was the last time you told my mom that you loved her?"

Bo opened his mouth to reply then closed it again when he couldn't answer. It had been a long time since he had expressed his love for Carly. True they hadn't stopped making love all this time, but he had not told her he loved her during all of the drama.

Melanie's voice cut across his thoughts, "That's what I thought. After everything my mother went through with Lawrence, she DESERVES to be treated as the most important person in the world by the man who claims to love her. But instead you push her to the side for the woman who tried to kill you, more than once. I have stood aside and kept my mouth shut for months about the way you have been treating my mom because she loves you and I thought maybe when you guys were alone you concentrated just on her. But you didn't. She told me that even when you were alone at home all you did was talk about and worry about Hope. Hell, even when she nearly DIED and was in the hospital, you came to see her for like a minute and tried to leave to go help Hope."

"She wanted to talk about it!"

"Did it even occur to you that she offered to talk about it just so you would stay with her for more than a minute? I'm not going to stand back and let you keep on hurting her."

Just then Daniel, who had been standing to the side with Chloe watching the encounter between his daughter and Bo spoke up, "Melanie? Do you know where your mother is?"

"Yes, I know where she is." came Melanie's short reply. "But I'm not telling anyone where she is because she doesn't want to be found." Melanie looked pointedly at Bo with her last statement. "But…" Melanie trailed off.

"But what?" Daniel asked. Melanie turned to him, no longer acknowledging Bo's presence.

"I'm getting really worried about her."

"Why?" Daniel looked searchingly at his daughter.

Bo stood back, listening thinking maybe he could get a clue about where his princess was.

"That first day when mom heard the news, she was crushed. I went to the Salem Inn and when I got there she cried for hours. Then she asked if anyone else knew she was there. I told her that you guys and Justin and Adrienne knew."

Daniel interrupted, "But she isn't at the Salem Inn anymore."

"I know. When she found out that people knew where she was, she checked out and went somewhere else, and I am not telling anyone where that is. But what worries me is that after that night at the Inn and her leaving there…" She trailed off again.

"What, Melanie?"

"She's shutting down. She isn't crying anymore. But she isn't laughing or angry or anything either. She's not showing any emotion at all. And now she's barely speaking, she won't eat, and I don't think she is sleeping either. It like she's lost without him."

Bo was becoming more and more concerned as Melanie described the way Carly was acting to her father. He had to find her. He would be so lost without Carly. He had to make her understand that he loves her. Melanie turned and noticed that Bo was still there and not caring if she was rude or not, she shut the door in his face. Bo understood why Melanie was so mad at him. He was mad at himself. He walked back down and got into his car to wait. Melanie may not want to tell him where Carly was, but he would lay down odds that she wouldn't leave her mother alone on Christmas Eve. So he would wait and let Melanie show him where his princess was hiding.

A couple of hours later, Melanie finally appeared from the building. About damn time, Bo thought. He was getting impatient and more than a little antsy. With 20 years of police and private investigative work behind him, Bo had no problem following Melanie without her seeing him. He carefully kept his distance as he followed her through the streets of Salem towards the docks. He watched as she parked and made her way onto the ferry to the island that sat in the middle of the river, and he knew where she was headed.

He waited for the ferry to go and return. He boarded the ferry, keeping his head down, trying to keep people from recognizing him; thankfully there were only the few people who worked on the boat. He couldn't believe Carly would think of hiding out here. Yes the place held memories, good memories, the way her lips had felt on his and the passion they hadn't been able to contain, and bad memories; him holding her limp body in his arms. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt the ferry land in the island.

He got off the boat and quickly turned left and made his way up the old overgrown path. When the old lighthouse came into view he slowed down so he wouldn't alert Melanie and Carly with his footsteps. He crept up to the window and looked in. He saw Carly lying on the bed with her back to the window and door. He may not be able see her face, but he knew it was her. Melanie also had her back to the window and from her gestures it looked like she was talking to Carly. But from what he could see Carly wasn't answering. In fact, Carly wasn't moving at all.

After watching for a while he could see that Melanie was giving up trying to communicate with her mother. He saw Melanie walk over to the bed and lean over and kiss her mother on the cheek. Then he ducked just as Melanie turned around and crawled just around the corner so she wouldn't see him when she left. A couple of minutes later he saw her trudging back down the path back towards the ferry as snow began to fall. He looked at his watch. One o'clock. He knew the last ferry would run from the island back to Salem at 1:30. He walked around to the only door and let himself in.

Carly didn't move at the cold blast of air that swept through the room when the door opened. Bo looked around and saw that someone, most likely Melanie, had decorated the room for Christmas. There was something of a Charlie Brown Christmas tree on the table and some garland and tinsel strung around the room. Bo slipped his shoes and jacket off at the door and quietly crossed the short distance from the door to the bed. Bo slid into the bed and gently wrapped his arms around Carly. Her body, which normally relaxed when in his embrace, tensed up and she pulled away from him and jumped out of the bed.

She spun around and he flinched at the cold fury in those emerald eyes. Carly was not prone to fits of temper so he knew that the anger he saw had built up over the last 6 days or maybe over the last few weeks. He also knew that the rage was superficial and masked the pain she was feeling. She didn't speak as he climbed out of the bed she had so recently vacated; she just stared at him with the ferocity of a caged lion. The silence between them seemed to stretch on for hours and Bo knew he would have to speak first. He reached his hand out toward her and she stepped back as though his touch would burn her.

"Carly, please talk to me. Please." He pleaded.

"Go away" she said in almost a whisper turning her back to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Carly was so angry that she couldn't look at him. But that wasn't the only reason she didn't want to look at him. It was also the combination of the love she felt for that sweet face and those beautiful brown eyes and the pain that he and that love had caused her.

The hushed tone of her voice worried him. He would rather her scream and yell at him rather than her be calm and unwilling to fight. He didn't like fighting with Carly, he never had, but he knew how to deal with an argument. Also then making up was that much more fun after a good fight. He was at a loss about what to do when she refused to either look at or speak to him. He walked around the bed and put his arms around her. Carly tried to pull away but Bo held her firmly in place, refusing to relinquish his hold on her.

"Let me go." Her voice had risen in volume but was still very quiet.

"No." was Bo's simple reply.

"Let. Me. Go."

"Not until you agree to hear me out and look at me."

"Fine," she said through clenched teeth.

"I will listen to you."

He released his grip on her and Carly quickly pulled away and crossed to the other side of the room. She still refused to look at him and he needed to look in her eyes when he talked to her. He needed her to see that everything he was going to say he truly meant. He walked over to her and the closer he got the farther she backed away until he had backed her into a corner and she was unable to go anywhere else. He placed his hands on either side of her face and tilted her face up towards him, forcing her to look up. When his eyes met hers he saw the hurt that she had been trying so hard to keep him from seeing. He saw the pain he had caused her and he felt his heart break because he had promised her that he would never let anyone hurt her again. Yet it was he who had hurt her more than anyone else ever had.

"The first thing I want to say is I am so sorry, Princess." She kept averting her eyes and he had to keep forcing her to look at him. "I'm sorry that I took off like I did. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you what was going on. I'm sorry that I haven't been giving you the full attention that you want, need, and deserve. But most of all I am sorry that I hurt you."

Bo watched those gorgeous green eyes fill with tears. "Say something, Carly."

By now Carly had given up on trying to avoid Bo's gaze and her eyes were locked with his during those last couple of statements. She could see the truth of what he was saying in his eyes but that didn't make the pain go away. A single tear fell from her eye and left a track down her left cheek.

"It doesn't matter." The volume of her voice had returned to normal but even she could hear her voice trembling.

"How can you say that?"

"Because it's true. So you're sorry, ok then, apologies accepted. Now will you go away."

"No! I am not going away. Carly we need to talk this out."

"Talk what out Bo? Talk about how you think about nothing but your WIFE. Or should we talk about you breaking the law and becoming a fugitive? Oh I know we will talk about how you left me without as much as a note. I got the hint Bo."

"What hint?"

"If you wanted me out of your life all you had to do was say so. I understand that I was just someone to pass the time with. A good time in bed…"

"NO!" Bo interrupted her forcefully, making her jump slightly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell but you can never think that Carly. Ever! You are not just some piece of ass for me to have a good time with. Carly, I love you. I know I haven't said it a lot lately or at all and you deserve to hear it often. I never want you to doubt that I love you with all of my heart and soul. Princess, I love you so much that it scares me. And I know I hurt you and I don't know how I will make it up to you but I will find a way."

"And what about Hope?"

"What about her? She and I have both signed the divorce papers and we are just waiting for the final decree. She knows that I will always love her because we share children. But I am not in love with her and she knows that. We talked about it and she knows that it's over between us and she has accepted that. She knows that I'm in love with you and want to build a life and a future with you."

"Really?" Her tone was tinged with doubt and disbelief.

"Yes really. In fact she knew how much I wanted to spend Christmas with you and made sure I wouldn't feel guilty about leaving her alone and wanted by police in order to come find you." He could see the anger in her eyes was gone leaving behind only the hurt and loneliness that he had caused. But behind the pain he could see her love for him trying to surface.

Carly saw the sincerity in his eyes as he said these things. She could also see that he seemed to really love her. Then she thought about it and had to ask.

"How did you find me?"

Bo chuckled as he answered. "I went by the house to see you and your car wasn't there so I knew you weren't there." He didn't mention that he had seen the pregnancy test because he didn't want her to think that was why he was with her.

"So I thought about where you might be and I figured you would go see Daniel, Chloe and the baby and maybe Melanie would be there so I went by their place. Then after Melanie gave me a few pieces of her mind, I waited and followed her. When she got on the ferry I knew where you were."

"What did Melanie say to you?"

"Nothing I didn't deserve. She made me realize just how much I had been neglecting you and not giving you the love and attention you need and deserve. So forgive me?"

"I already accepted you apology."

"That isn't the same as forgiving me. I need you to know that from now on I am yours and only yours."

"Bo, I know you can't just abandon Hope on the run. And I wouldn't want you to. I do understand why you did what you did but that didn't mean it didn't hurt."

"I know that and I appreciate your understanding. And, no, I will not abandon Hope but she has a way to contact me if needed. And I promise that I will talk things over with you before I do anything about her or anything else. Just please forgive me and give me another chance to make you happy."

"I forgive you." Carly said with a slight smile. She had never been able to stay angry at this man.

"Good because now I have a Christmas present for you."

"But Christmas isn't until tomorrow and besides all your presents are at the house." Carly protested.

"I know and the rest of yours are at the house too. But this one is special and I have kept it with me so you wouldn't find it."

Again he didn't want her knowing he had been in the house. He walked over to his jacket and pulled the small box out of the inside pocket. He turned to Carly, who had followed him out into the middle of the room; he held the box out to her. She took it from him and when she opened it she looked in awe at the gift he was giving her. She looked up at him and her eyes followed him as he dropped down on one knee and took her hand.

"Princess, I love you with every fiber of my being. Will you marry me?" He held his breath as she looked at him and then the ring that was nestled in the red satin lining of the little black velvet box in her hand.

She dropped down to her knees and kissed him gently before whispering, "Yes."

Bo pulled Carly to him and kissed her with deep but gentle passion. He wanted her to feel just how much he loved her in every kiss and every touch. When he broke the kiss he stood up and took her hand and pulled her up into a hug.

"I love you so much, Princess. And this time we will be together for the rest of our lives."

Carly only nodded. Bo noticed the slightly nervous look in her eyes and saw her worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong.

"It's just that I have something to tell you and don't really know how."

Bo knew that she wanted to tell him that she was pregnant and he would let her tell him in her own way and then pretend to be surprised.

"Princess, you can tell me anything. You know that don't you?"

"Yes, I know that. I guess the best way is just to say it straight out, so here goes." She paused and took a deep breath then said very quickly, "Bo, I'm pregnant."

"Say what?" Bo said looking at her as though not sure that what he heard was what she actually said.

"Well, we are going to have a baby." Carly said in a worried tone that was tinged with a bit of fear. She was terrified that Bo wouldn't be happy. But then Bo's face split into the biggest, sweetest smile she had seen on his face in a very long time.

He let out a laugh and drew her to him and picked her up and swung her around while kissing her fiercely. When he had set her down she pulled away and looked into his eyes. In the sparkling pools of chocolate brown she saw only love and joy and knew he was happy about this, but she still asked, "So you're ok with this?"

"Ok? Princess, how can you ask me that? I am more than ok with this. I have wanted to have a baby with you ever since your birthday in that cabin all those years ago."

"So you…"

"Carly, I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. And even though we didn't plan on this baby, I couldn't be any happier if we had. So stop worrying and just be happy."

"I don't know how."

"Then I guess I will have to teach you. Starting with this…" Bo grabbed her and planted his lips firmly on hers while wrapping his arms tightly around her slender waist as hers wound their way around his neck. Bo broke the kiss only when they both need air. They stood there in each other's arms, catching their breath.

"That was the first lesson was it?" Carly asked.

"Yep. Are you ready for the advanced lessons?" Bo replied with a mischievous twinkle I his eyes.

Carly nodded and her eyes took on an untamed feline look. "I'm ready. Teach me."

"Yes, ma'am" Bo kissed her again immediately deepening the kiss, using his tongue to probe her mouth. Carly's tongue met his as her hands moved into his hair and his hands moved from his back to her hips holding her firmly against him.

Carly pressed herself as close to Bo as possible. She was acutely aware of every inch of his body, and a small warmth began to glow low in her belly.

Bo left her mouth, drawing his open lips across the column of her throat until he reached the delicate shell of her ear. "You will never again be in doubt of my love and desire for you, Princess." And Carly shivered in anticipation of the promise held in his declaration.

Her hands fisted in his shirt and she pulled feverishly at his buttons until his shirt hung open. Fingers curled into his chest hair stroked teasingly over his flat nipples and Bo growled against her throat. "I love you, Carly. I want you, only you."

She was wearing a pullover sweater that Bo was determined to get off of her. He threw it behind them where it landed haphazardly and Bo growled again when he realized she was wearing a tank top. Carly laughed and the sultry sound went straight to his cock. Making short work of that, Bo moved onto the next obstacle.

"Damn it!" He couldn't find the hook for her bra.

"It's in the front, baby." Carly then opened the clasp and her breasts spilled over into his hands.

He loved her breasts. He could spend hours squeezing them, suckling her nipples. But he'd been sorely slack in showing her how much he loved them – and the rest of her – lately. They'd never stopped making love, but if Bo were being honest it had been more along the lines of just having sex. There was a distinct difference between having sex and making love; tonight they would make love.

"Christ, I've missed you, missed this." He wanted nothing more than get them both naked and bury himself inside of her, but he forced himself to slow down. He'd forego his own pleasure for the moment and worship Carly like she deserved. He unfastened her jeans and pushed them down over the swell of her hips. She stepped out of them and he playfully hooked his fingers into the waist band of her panties. "These still come off the same way?"

She laughed again, throwing back her head this time, and Bo all but ripped the fabric from her body. He lifted her off her feet and her legs went round his waist. Walking over to the bed, he carefully laid her on it. Stretching out beside her, he took her mouth in a series of kisses that left her breathless and wanting.

Carly reached for his fly, and he let her undo his belt before gently pushing her hands away. "Not yet," he whispered in answer to the question in her eyes. He kissed her mouth one last time before migrating southward to the succulent flesh of her breasts. He didn't linger there long, but kissed his way down again, this time stopping at the flat plain of belly. He pressed his lips against her skin and whispered, "Hi, there, little baby."

Carly sniffled and tugged on Bo until he raised up and she was able to kiss him, hard. "I love you, Bo."

"I love you."

Without warning Bo slipped his hand between Carly's thighs, questing fingers seeking out the source of her womanhood. She was soaking wet already, her juices slicking down his hand. The breath went out of her with a hiss and the flame in her emerald eyes nearly had him coming in his pants like a fucking teenager. He pushed her back on the bed, fingers playing her like a fiddle. He removed his hand to her protests and sucked each of his fingers, one by one, relishing the taste of her.

Then he was on her, burying his face between her legs. His tongue danced over her clit before plunging inside of her as far as he could. Carly cried out in pleasure as Bo's mouth drove her ever closer to the brink, but just when she thought she would tumble over, Bo would back off, leaving her panting in want. He continued his ministrations, alternately rousing her to the point of no return, but pulling her back at the last possible second.

Sexually frustrated, Carly was getting furious. Her hips thrust uncontrollably against Bo's face, begging him with her body to give her what she craved. For nearly half an hour Bo kept her hovering at the brink of climax until the pressure in his balls reminded him that Carly was not the only one in need of relief. Not to mention Carly was pulling on his hair in an effort to direct the pressure of his tongue.

Bo knew what she wanted and slid his fingers back inside, concentrating on the tiny bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs with his lips and tongue. He could feel her tense up around his fingers and knowing she was about to come, he sucked hard on her as she convulsed around him.

"Oh, God! YES!" Carly cried out as her orgasm ripped through her. Her juices flowed copiously over Bo's face and he lapped up every drop. The taste of her was like a drug to him; the more he got, the more he craved, and he kept on until Carly was pushing at his head weakly protesting, "No more."

Bo crawled up and rested his head on her thigh as her body twitched in the last throes of orgasm. When she finally stilled, it was only for the briefest respite. She moved so quickly he could only catch her as she landed on him and he landed on his back with a flump.

"Easy, Princess, we've got all night."

"We've got lots of catching up to do, though," she countered and Bo thought he detected just the slightest hint of sadness in her eyes. But then his own eyes were rolling back in his head because Carly had freed his straining cock from his jeans and after a few friendly passes with her mouth to slick up the head, she took him deeply into her mouth.

"Holy shit…fuck!"

Carly pulled off long enough to give him a cheeky smile and say, "That's the idea, baby." Over and over in long, slow, toe-curling movements, she took him completely into her mouth, and Bo thought he would go out of his mind. He caught her eye and the twinkle in them seemed to say, "Payback is a bitch."

Just as he got used to the back of her throat, Carly backed off and began fisting his shaft, leaving hot open-mouth kisses all along it. Then she took him deep again, her equally talented hands caressing his balls. Bo could feel his orgasm building. Another few of those deep strokes and he'd be shooting off in her mouth. No other woman had ever been able to give him a blow job like Carly. He didn't know if it was because she was a doctor and just knew stuff about the male anatomy or if it was just her, but she gave the best goddamn blow job ever.

Carly began bobbing her head up and down again and starting making humming sounds. The vibrations in her throat had him screaming her name and Holy God in heaven, Bo's spine tingled low in his back, his balls drew up tight and just as he was about to explode…Carly stopped everything.

Hardened to near painful heights, Bo started to protest, but Carly crawled up his body and sank down on him. They both cried out at the contact, but Carly remained still, just holding him inside of her. Jade fire shot from her eyes as she said, "You're mine." Then she went wild on him.

He held onto her hips letting her set the pace which he could only describe as frenzied. She rose almost completely off him before sinking back down and Bo knew he wouldn't last long if he didn't do something. He sat up and drew Carly's legs around his waist. Her breasts were bouncing freely and he caught her left nipple in his mouth, worrying it with his teeth. Carly cried out in pleasure and Bo felt her spasm all around him. Her nails raked up and his down his back, leaving deep scratches on his skin. She was coming all over him; he could feel her juices run down his balls. His fingers dug painfully into her hips, but this only spurred Carly on more.

Bo laid her back and stretched out on top of her. Her legs locked around his waist and Bo thrust deep, bottoming out in her. He felt the uncontrollable desire to mark her and he sucked fiercely on the skin of her neck and couldn't resist biting her there. Carly bucked beneath him, screaming out his name and begging him not to stop.

"Princess, I want to be gentle with you, but…"

"Just fuck me!" she ordered him and he was powerless to fight her. Relentlessly he pounded into her and she met him thrust for thrust, never slacking off. Carly couldn't say for certain what had come over her, only that she was determined to make Bo understand that she was done playing second fiddle. She knew he loved her; didn't doubt it. But she wanted him to forget about every other woman he'd ever touched. From here on out she wanted his every waking thought to be about her.

"Carly, I, oh, God, I can't stop!"

"Come for me, baby, right now!"

And with a strangled cry Bo emptied himself inside of her, even as she was coming again, her inner muscles milking him like crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Carly woke up with the blinding light of the rising sun in her eyes. She blinked a few times then looked down and smiled. Bo was laying beneath her and he was still sound asleep. Carly thought back to the previous afternoon and night. After the make-up sex, which was always hot, they had slowed down and he had made love to her for hours.

Exhausted, she had allowed the sound of his heartbeat to lull her to sleep. But she wasn't tired anymore. She gently kissed a trail up his body from his chest to his neck finally bringing her lips to rest on his. Bo responded to her kiss by tightening his arms around her lithe, slender body and opening his mouth to allow his tongue to mate with hers. After a few minutes the need to breath caused them to break the kiss.

Bo smiled up at Carly. "Well good morning to you too."

"It is a good morning. Merry Christmas, baby."

"Merry Christmas, princess."

Carly shivered slightly in the cold morning air. While picturesque and at times, cozy, the old lighthouse didn't exactly have central heat. The cold hadn't bothered Carly before because she had not been allowing herself to feel anything because it just hurt too much. The hurt was still there, but it wasn't as pronounced and she knew in time it would disappear altogether. Bo pulled the blanket, which had found its way down around their hips, back up to cover them and wrapped his arms even tighter around Carly in an effort to get as close to her as possible.

"You cold, princess?"

"Just a chill."

"Well I think we need to take care of that. Can't have you getting sick."

"Take care of it, huh. And just what did you have in mind, Mr. Brady?"

In one quick move, Bo had flipped them so that Carly was now flat on her back and he was on top of her.

"What I have in mind, Dr. Manning, is keeping you warm." Bo gave her a sexy mischievous grin and pressed his lips to hers. "Or should I say hot," he murmured as his lips moved to her neck.

Carly's soft giggle fast became a whimper of pleasure as Bo's hands moved over her body.

Just as Bo was about to enter Carly the mood was suddenly shattered by a blast of freezing air as the door banged open and a voice shrieked, "Oh My God! Ewwwww."

Melanie turned around so she wouldn't have to see her mother in this position. Bo quickly got off of Carly and adjusted the blankets so both he and Carly were covered.

"Hi sweetheart." Carly said in a very bright slightly too loud voice as her cheeks glowed red in embarrassment.

"Mom, what the hell is going on?"

"Honey, I thought that was obvious."

"No, I know THAT was going on. What I meant was why is HE even here? How could you?" Melanie was obviously disappointed in her mother.

Carly bit her lip trying to come up with something that may make her daughter understand. Bo, however, decided to be practical.

"Why don't we talk about this after we get dressed, princess. Melanie could you shut the door so we don't freeze to death?"

Melanie closed the door and stood facing it to give her mother and Bo a chance to get up and put some clothes on. After a few minutes of scuffing sounds and quiet whispers she heard her mother tell her she could turn around. When she did turn around she saw her mother and Bo standing there holding hands just looking at her.

"How could you, mom? After everything he did and everything he didn't do. After the pain he caused you, how could you be with him again?" Then Melanie turned on Bo. "And you! How did you find her? And why exactly are grinning at me like that?"

Bo couldn't help himself, Melanie just reminded him so much of Carly back when he first met her. He shook his head and answered her before Carly could.

"You just remind me so much of your mom, of how she was when she and I first met. And to answer your question, I followed you yesterday. Once you got on the ferry I knew where you were headed."

"Melanie, you have to understand. Bo and I talked things out. I have forgiven him and we…"

"How am I going to understand? All I know is how much he hurt you. I won't stand by and watch him hurt you again."

"Melanie, I won't hurt her again. You have my word on that."

"What does your word mean to me? Convince me that you won't hurt mom again." Melanie's face was set in a stubborn frown as she glared at Bo with the eyes she had inherited from her mother.

"I don't know how to convince you. All I know is that I love your mother and I am more than thankful to have her in my life again. And I am so grateful that she has forgiven me." Bo had looked over at Carly with his last sentence. He was now directing his words to her. "Princess, I know I hurt you. And I know that even though you have forgiven me that doesn't make that hurt go away. But I promise you that I will find a way to make it all up to you and I will find a way to erase that pain."

Carly just nodded. They stood in silence for a minute. Finally Carly spoke up, breaking the tension. "Well, since we are all awake and dressed, we should go catch the ferry. Melanie can spend Christmas with her dad and her new baby brother and Bo you can go see Ciara."

"Well there is only one problem with that," Bo said.

"What problem?" Carly asked.

Bo looked down sadly before answering. "I'm wanted by the state police now. If I go see Ciara I'll be arrested and I don't want her, or you, to see that."

"You should have thought about that before you took off with Hope." Melanie said harshly.

"Melanie! Stop that!" Carly scolded her daughter who only scowled back at her. "Bo, we'll come up with something. You can't miss Christmas with your little girl." Carly looked at Melanie before continuing. "I know how difficult that is and you can be with your daughter. I know you will make that happen no matter what. We can think of something to tell the police. Mel, when is the ferry leaving?"

Melanie looked at her cell phone for the time. "In about 20 minutes."

"Good," Bo said looking at Carly, "We need to get you something to eat."

Carly shook her head as just the mention of food made her nauseous. "I'm not hungry. I'm gonna go to the bathroom before we leave though." Carly hurried off to the small bathroom before Bo could protest about her appetite.

Bo and Melanie stood alone in an uncomfortable silence for a moment. Just as Bo opened his mouth to say something he and Melanie heard a panicked cry from the bathroom. Carly came running out and straight into Bo's arms.

"Princess? What is it? What's wrong?"

Carly was sobbing and shaking in his arms and he couldn't understand what she was saying. Then between the sobs he managed to make out one word. "Bleeding."

Bo pulled away slightly to look at Carly who was still crying uncontrollably. "Carly? Did you say your bleeding?"

Carly, unable to verbally answer him, just nodded to the affirmative and nearly collapsed in Bo's arms. Bo picked her up and looked at Melanie who was standing there looking utterly confused.

"We have to get her to the hospital. NOW!" Bo said his voice now panicked also.

They made their way down the path, Bo carrying Carly, almost at a run.

"Bo, what is going on?" Melanie called out as she tried to keep up with Bo.

They reached the ferry and Bo demanded they leave immediately. The captain told him that they had another 10 minutes before they were due to leave and he stayed on schedule. Bo looked at the man coldly and told him they had to get Carly, who was still nestled in his arms, to the hospital and that he seriously doubted that anyone else would be coming aboard. The captain took in the worried look on Melanie's face, the panic in Bo's eyes, and the sobbing woman in his arms and agreed to leave early.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Bo rushed into the hospital with Carly in his arms and Melanie, who still had no clue what was going on, behind him. His eyes searched the room frantically and landed on Daniel Jonas and Lexie Carver.

Before Bo could say anything, he heard Melanie call out to Daniel. "Dad!"

Daniel and Lexie both looked up at the sound of her voice and seeing Bo standing with Carly cradled in his arms both rushed over.

"You have to help my mom!"

"What happened?" Lexie asked looking at Carly, who was silent and pale with tears running down her cheeks.

Bo looked at Lexie and stated tersely, "She's pregnant and she's started bleeding."

Lexie looked at him, completely startled at the revelation that Carly was pregnant. Her eyes me Bo's and she saw the fear and him pleading with her to help Carly.

"Take her in there." Lexie said pointing to an exam room.

Bo all but sprinted to the exam room followed by Lexie, Daniel, and Melanie. He gently set Carly down on the bed. At that point Lexie ushered Bo and Melanie out of the room, to both of them protesting, and called for Maxine.

When Lexie had closed the door Melanie rounded on Bo.

"She's pregnant?! How could you not tell me? Is that why you wanted to find her? Is that why you are with her again because she's having your kid?"

"NO!" Bo said with loud indignation. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell but that isn't the reason I am with your mom. I'm with her because I love her. I didn't know she was pregnant until she told me yesterday afternoon. She told me after I asked her to marry me."

Melanie just stared at him for a minute.

"You asked her to marry you?" Bo nodded. "How the hell are you going to marry my mom when YOU ARE ALREADY MARRIED?!"

"Hope and I are in the process of getting a divorce." Bo kept his voice calm. "We have both signed the papers and now I am just waiting for the court to issue the final decree. Then I plan on marrying your mom. She can have whatever she wants in terms of the wedding. I just want to spend the rest of my life making the rest of her life as happy as possible. She deserves it and I will give it to her."

Melanie listened to Bo and knew by the way he was talking that he meant it all. She knew in that moment that he really did love her mom.

"Okay. Look I will give you another chance. I know you are a good guy and I really hope you can make my mom happy. Your right she does deserve all the happiness she can get."

"Thank You, Melanie."

"But I meant what I said. I won't let you hurt her again. If I see even a hint of her not being happy or of you hurting her, I will…"

"You won't," Bo said, cutting Melanie off. "I swear to you I will never hurt her again."

Melanie nodded and turned her attention back to the door of the exam room. Then turned back to Bo.

"So, what are you going to tell the cops?"

"I don't know. I'll think of something once I know that Carly and the baby are ok."

"You can tell them you were with mom."

Bo looked at her. "But people know I wasn't with your mom. They saw her after this started."

"True, but I don't think the few people who do know would say anything. In fact the only people who know are me, my dad and Chloe, and Justin and Adrienne. Justin and I were the only ones who actually saw her. But he never talked to her. I am the only one who has spoken to her since you left."

"But Justin is an officer of the court. If he lies he could lose his license. I doubt he would do that for me."

"Pffft. No one even has to know he knew anything. Mom pretty much disappeared at the same time you did. No more than a few hours after in fact. So we can say…" Melanie looked around to make sure no one could hear them before continuing. "We can say that you wanted to spend a few days alone with mom before Christmas. You wanted to concentrate on her for a little while. So you went ahead to the lighthouse to get things ready and when she got off she joined you. I knew all along where you were. Since no one interviewed me or asked if I knew where you might be, I didn't say anything."

"Why are you willing to lie for me like this?"

"Because my mom loves you. And she needs you right now. That's the only reason."

"I understand"

Inside the exam room Carly lay on the bed, her feet in stirrups, with Lexie prodding around inside her. Maxine had pulled the portable ultrasound machine over and was waiting for Lexie had finished the pelvic exam. Daniel had attached the usual machines and monitors to Carly in an effort to check her vital signs. He didn't say anything about Bo and all that she had been through in the last week because he wanted to wait until they were alone before talking to her. She was upset enough as it was and he didn't want to add to that. And for her sake he fervently hoped that the baby she was carrying would be alright.

Lexie, finished with the pelvic exam, stood up took Carly's chart and made some notes. She had not said a word to Carly during the whole process. She liked Carly, she really did, but her loyalties lay with Hope and she knew that news of this baby would be like a knife in the gut to Hope. Without a word she turned on the ultrasound machine, pulled Carly's hospital gown up to expose her stomach and spread the cold gel on Carly's belly.

Carly was terrified because Lexie wasn't saying anything and seemed to be avoiding making eye contact. She looked at the screen of the ultrasound machine as Lexie placed the scanner on her stomach and she felt the relief wash over her and anxiety gave way to wonder. There on the screen was her baby. She could see the fast flutter of its heart beating. Then her eyes widened as she noticed another little fluttering heartbeat. She looked at Daniel who was standing next to her also looking at the screen.

"Daniel? Do you see what I see?"

"Yes." He said with a smile. "I see two perfect little hearts beating."

Carly looked to Lexie for confirmation that her baby, well babies, were alright. Everything looked ok on the screen but Lexie had also done the pelvic exam and Carly needed to know that she wasn't in danger of miscarriage.

"Lexie? Is everything alright? Are my babies ok?"

"Yes, Carly, everything is fine."

"But I was bleeding."

Lexie looked up and finally made eye contact with Carly and she saw the deep worry and fear in the bright emerald eyes looking back at her.

"Carly when was the last time you had sex?"

"Last night." Carly muttered turning red. Daniel and Lexie were the last two people she wanted to discuss her sex life with. She had never discussed her sex life with anyone except her lover and her very best friends. Bo was the only one who ever fell in both categories and she had always spoken freely about sex with him. She had discussed want to make love to Bo with Isabella in Mexico all those years ago, but other than that she never discussed her sex life with others.

"Well you had a little breakthrough bleeding caused by the sex. That's all. You and the babies are fine."

Carly sank back onto the bed in relief. Then she looked over at the ultrasound monitor where the heartbeats of her babies were steadily fluttering on the screen.

"Can I see Bo? He should be here for this."

Lexie gave a clipped nod and Maxine went to the door and motioned for Bo to come in. Carly reached her left hand up to dry the few tears that remained on her cheeks and Lexie caught the flash of the diamond ring on Carly's finger in the dim light, just as Bo rushed into the room and gravitated straight to Carly's side.

Immediately Bo took Carly's hand in one of his and his other hand reached up and began to stroke Carly's hair.

"Are you ok, Princess? Is the baby ok?"

"We are fine, baby. Look." Carly pointed to the screen.

"Wow." Bo looked at the monitor. "What am I seeing?"

Carly laughed as Bo looked completely clueless at the image on the screen.

"Well do you see this little fluttering thing here?" She asked pointing. Bo nodded. "That is a heartbeat."

"Oh, wow." Bo looked at it in awe. Then he noticed the second fluttering object on the screen. "If that is the baby's heartbeat..."he said pointing at what Carly had shown him, "then what's this?" He asked moving his finger to point at the other flutter.

Carly smiled wide, happy he had noticed. A lot of men, those who were not as observant as Bo, would never have noticed.

"That is also a heartbeat."

She waited for Bo to process what he was seeing and hearing. When it dawned on him what Carly was telling him his face broke into possible the biggest smile anyone in the room had ever seen on Bo Brady's face.

He looked at Carly, and in an excited voice asked, "Twins? You're having twins?" When she nodded, her smile as big as his, he let out an exuberant whoop and leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

"Wait a second." Bo spoke when he had broken the kiss and he pulled back and looked carefully at Carly then at Lexie and Daniel.

"What?" Carly was confused. A moment ago Bo had been happy and now he seemed worried again.

"Well if you and the baby…um, babies…are ok then why were you bleeding?"

Carly looked at Lexie, Daniel, and Maxine. "Could you all leave us for a few minutes?" While she could discuss it with him, she still wasn't comfortable with the others present. They all nodded. Lexie and Daniel left and Maxine quickly wiped the gel off of Carly's stomach, printed a few pictures from the machines printer and handed them to Carly. She then put the ultrasound machine back in its place against the wall and left the room quietly.

Once the door was closed and she and Bo were alone she looked into his eyes and saw the same fear and worry she knew had been in her own eyes earlier.

"It's called break-through bleeding. It's pretty common in early pregnancy. In my case it was caused by the …activity…from yesterday afternoon and last night."

"So because I made love to you…I caused this?"

Bo eyes had widened in horror at the thought that his physical love of Carly could cause her to miscarry.

"No, baby, you didn't cause it. And it is ok. I'm not having a miscarriage. Everything is perfect. I need to make an appointment with my OB/GYN because I am still considered a high risk pregnancy, but you didn't hurt me and you didn't hurt our babies." As she said the word babies, Carly face split into a broad smile.

"You're sure?" Carly nodded. "Ok. If you and the babies are ok, then why are you considered high risk?"

"There are a combination of factors. The fact that I am having twins makes me higher risk than if I were having just one baby. That along with my age and the difficulties I had with my first pregnancy in particular are all part of it. As long as I take care of myself and I am sure I will have more doctors' appointments than other pregnant women then we will be fine."

Bo nodded in understanding. "Well I will make sure you take care of yourself. And I will be at every doctor's appointment with you. As long as I'm not in jail."

"Yeah about that. What are we going to tell the police?"

"Well Melanie suggested that we tell the police that we were together at the lighthouse the whole time. She said that she could say that she knew where we were."

"But when you left I was here, working."

"Yeah, she decided that I went ahead to get the lighthouse ready for you and then when you got off you joined me."

"That could work. As long as anyone else who knows that we weren't together keeps quiet."

"Well Daniel and Chloe are your friends and wouldn't say anything if you asked them not to. I'll have to work on Justin but I'm sure Adrienne will help there. And that leaves Melanie so I think we are ok."

"I hope so. I need you."

"I need you too, Princess."

"I love you, Bo."

"I love you too, Carly. Always and forever." He smiled then leaned in and kissed her.

Without breaking the kiss, Carly moved over as far as she could, making room for Bo to snuggle into the bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her and continued to kiss her.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Bo and Carly were in their own little word, so they didn't hear the knock on the door. Neither noticed the door opening nor the small group of people who entered the room. The sound of a man clearing his throat brought them back to reality. They broke apart and turned looking at the suddenly crowded room. Melanie stood there along with Daniel. Behind them stood Rafe, Roman, Justin, and a state trooper.

Before anyone else could say anything the trooper said, "Bo Brady, You are under arrest." Immediately there was a lot of shouting coming from everyone else in the room. Then Bo made his voice heard.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Silence descended on the small room. "Princess, Are you ok?" She was his concern at the moment, no one and nothing else.

"I'm fine." She looked at Roman and asked, "Why are they arresting Bo?"

"Carly, you know why."

"No I don't, Roman. Tell me."

"They are arresting Bo for helping Hope break out of prison."

Carly looked confused. "Hope broke out of prison?" She looked at Bo who only shrugged.

"You didn't know?" Roman asked.

"No, we didn't."

"Bo, why don't you and Justin go talk with Rafe here and Trooper Miller and I will stay here and talk to Carly."

Bo nodded then gently kissed Carly before getting up. Then he looked at the trooper and then his brother. "Don't you dare upset her."

"We won't, Bo. Now go talk to Rafe."

Bo and Justin headed out the door with Rafe.

Roman turned to Melanie and Daniel. "Could you leave us, please?"

Daniel looked at Carly's blood pressure monitor and nodded. "Bo's right Roman. Don't upset her. Come on, Melanie."

They left the room quietly. Melanie looked back at her mother, who gave her a slight smile and an imperceptible nod, before shutting the door.

Roman looked at Carly. "Are you ok?" She nodded. "Why are in here, Carly?"

"I'm pregnant. And I had a bit of a scare so Bo brought me in."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes, Roman, I am pregnant."

"Is everything ok?"

"We are fine." As she said this Carly's hand moved to her abdomen, resting over the spot where her babies were growing.

"Good. I'm glad. Ok, Carly, you say you didn't know Hope had broken out of prison?"

"No. I haven't been in touch with anyone in the last week."

"Why not?"

"Bo and I wanted to spend some time alone before Christmas. He said he wanted to concentrate on just me. He said he knew he had been neglecting me since all of this stuff happened with Hope but wanted to make up for it by taking me away for a few days."

"So you and Bo have been together?"

"Yes. He left on…What is today?"

"Christmas."

"I know that, I meant what is the Day?"

"Oh, Saturday."

"Ok so it was …Sunday morning. Bo left that morning to set everything up and then when I got off of work from here I went to him."

"Where were you two?"

"At the old lighthouse on the island."

"Why would you go there?"

"It holds some memories for us. And we knew no one would be on the island this time of year and we could be completely alone."

"So if we go out to the docks we will see your and Bo's cars there?"

"No. Bo's car is here. My car is there. Melanie dropped me off on Sunday and has been driving my car this week because hers is in the shop. She drove me and Bo here today in his."

"So Melanie knew where you were the entire time?"

"Yes. She thought we were crazy for going to the light house. But she was wonderful enough to bring us food everyday. And she came out this morning to get us. We weren't paying attention to the time so we weren't waiting for her to pick me up. So she came over on the ferry to find us." Carly blushed thinking about what her daughter had walked in on.

"If Bo's car was there, then why was Melanie going to pick you up?"

"So Bo could go spend Christmas morning with Ciara and I was going to go to Daniel and Chloe's to spend it with them and Melanie."

Roman nodded. If Bo and Melanie both confirmed this story then it let his little brother off the hook.

"Ok, Carly, thanks. You get some rest."

"I will." She smiled at the trooper and Roman then to herself as they left the room.

In the waiting room Bo was over in a corner with Justin and Rafe telling the same story.

"So you're saying you were with Carly all week?" Rafe asked as Justin stood silent. He knew it wasn't the truth but he wasn't going to say anything that could get Bo arrested, Hope captured, and would break the hearts of Carly and Ciara.

"Yes." Bo answered. "We spent the week out at the old lighthouse on the island. We wanted to be alone."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Because I wanted to spend some time alone with Carly." Bo looked down. "I've been neglecting her these last few months, ever since Hope got in trouble. So I wanted to take her away for a few days and spend some time on her. Plus I wanted to make it special when I asked her to marry me."

"You asked her to marry you?" Justin asked, startled out of his silence.

"Yes, I did. I know I am still technically married to Hope, but…"

"No, you're not."

Bo looked at Justin. "What do you mean I'm not?"

"You disappeared on Sunday and on Tuesday I received the final decree for your divorce from the court. You and Hope are legally divorced now."

Bo's face split into a smile. "Then I can marry Carly as soon as she wants."

"As long as you aren't in jail." Justin pointed out.

"I didn't have anything to do with Hope breaking out. Look go ask Carly and Melanie If you don't believe me."

"Melanie knew where you were?" Rafe asked.

"Yeah, she knew. She brought us food. She dropped Carly off on…what day was it?" Bo counted back on his fingers before continuing, "Sunday."

"Ok, I'll check with Melanie."

Just then Bo saw Roman and the trooper come out of Carly's room.

"Roman!" He called as he walked over to his brother while Justin and Rafe followed him. They all met up in front of the nurse's station where Melanie had been standing talking to Daniel, filling him in on the story.

"Is Carly okay? You didn't upset her did you?"

"No, Bo, I didn't upset Carly. She's fine. Congratulations, I hear that you are going to be a father again."

Bo face lit up and he smiled. "Thanks big brother." Bo turned back to Rafe. "Are we done?"

"Yeah, but don't go anywhere until we confirm your story."

"I'm going about 25 feet. Right into that room over there." And with that Bo headed back in to Carly.

Rafe and Roman turned to Melanie at the same time.

"I have a few questions for you, Melanie." Roman said.

"I need to ask you some questions." Rafe said at the same time.

Melanie looked from one to the other. "Okay. Shoot."

Rafe and Roman looked at each other then Rafe nodded to Roman to continue.

"Well I have to ask you if you know where Bo has been all this time." Roman said giving the young woman a piercing look.

Melanie returned the stare. Her eyes, so much like Carly's, bore a hole through Roman.

"Yes, he has been with my mom."

"He's been with Carly?"

"Yeah, that's what I said. He was with mom."

"Do you know where they were?"

"At that old lighthouse. You know the one out on the little island in the middle of the river."

"How long have they been out there?"

"Hell, I don't know. Let me look at a calendar." She pulled out her cell phone and with a few swipes of her finger looked up the calendar, which she had put down the date that Bo and Carly supposedly went away in order to make it more convincing when the cops questioned her.

"They went out there on Sunday."

"They went together?"

"No. Mom had to work that morning. Bo left first to go decorate for Christmas and then mom met him there that evening after she got off work. I have no idea why they wanted to go there but both said something about old memories."

"Ok, Melanie, that's all for now. If we have anymore questions for you then we'll give you a call. Thanks for your time."

"No problem. " She watched as Roman, Rafe, and the state trooper walked to the elevator. Justin stayed behind. Once the elevator doors closed behind them, Justin spoke.

"So who cooked up that little story?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Melanie retorted.

"Look, I know that Bo and Carly weren't together this whole time. I was the one that told you about her moving into the Salem Inn remember." Melanie opened her mouth to say something but Justin continued. "Hey, I'm not going to say anything, ok."

"Why not?"

"Why not what?"

"Why aren't you going to say anything."

"I have my reasons. First Bo and Carly are my friends and I don't want to hurt them, especially now that they will be getting married and having a baby. Second, because Hope is my friend too and I know she would never forgive me if I exposed Bo. And last I wouldn't want to take Ciara's daddy away from her for good, and that is what would happen if the police and DA knew that Bo wasn't with Carly. So I am not saying anything. Just don't let anyone else know that I knew anything before today."

"As far as I am concerned you know nothing. But if anyone says anything I will be looking at you. Now I am going to go check on Mom. Dad when will she be able to go home?"

"We are going to keep her for a couple of hours but then she can go home."

"Good. Then Bo can see Ciara and mom and go home and relax."

Melanie kissed her father on the cheek and walked over to her mother's room. She stopped long enough to knock and wait for an answer before entering and shutting the door behind her.


End file.
